Dance 101
by Apolena Soleil
Summary: A simple little Zelphie fic. Short and sweet, certainly a oneshot. I was in 8th grade when I wrote this one aka realllllly old.


~*Dance 101*~

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me. (The character Aiya does)

A/N: Someone told me to write a Zelphie before….I think it was Nick Brewer. So, now I finally get around to typing it! YaY! Hehe The idea came to me cause I have a big dance tomorrow….but that's beside the point. J J J

"One two three one two three….ah!"

If a normal person was walking past Zell Dincht's dorm room, they wouldn't have any clue what was going on. Waltz music was playing rather loudly, and Zell kept repeating dance steps out loud over and over.

Selphie Tilmitt was bouncing down the hall, thinking happily of the SeeD ball she was attending on Friday. She had already picked out a beautiful dress, and Irvine was her date. Suddenly, she stopped in front of Zell's door. "Zell…?"

She opened the door and walked inside. Zell was sitting on the floor. He looked up at Selphie. "Selphie??? Oh…what're you doing here?" His cheeks turned a bright pink as he stood up. "I was just….practicing for tomorrow."

"But you're a good dancer." Selphie walked over to his bed and sat down. 

"I'm all right." Zell shut off his stereo. "It's just that the girl I'm going with probably expects me to be a great dancer…and I can barely remember the steps."

"Well, you're going about this all wrong." Zell looked at his friend in the yellow dress, confused. Selphie giggled her normal 'tee-hee' giggle. "You can't dance alone!" She stood up and faced him. "Here. I'll help you."

Zell looked at her. "How?" Selphie sighed, took her friend's arm, and wrapped it around her waist. "Oh…" He blushed a little.

"I'm sure Irvine won't mind." Selphie said as a joke, and giggled. "Now, the step is 'One two, one two.'" She broke free from Zell just to show him the step. "Got it?"

"Think so." He put his arm around Selphie's waist and took her hand in the other. "Wait…the music…" Selphie began to hum, and he smiled. "That's good."

"Now…one two, one two!" The pair tried to complete the simple step, but failed. Zell treaded all over Selphie's feet. 

"Sorry," Zell said. Selphie grinned at him.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed--" She gave the one finger salute she picked up from Rinoa, "try, try again! Tee-hee!"

Zell smirked. "All right." He wrapped his arm around Selphie again, this time drawing her closer than he did before. She was a bit surprised and blushed. "Now, one two, one two!" 

This time, Zell did better than Selphie, completing each step exactly. When they finished, he spun his partner and she fell on his bed. "OH, WOW!" Selphie yelled, clapping. "That was great!!!" 

The young, wild haired boy grinned and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. But it wasn't possible without the help of my beautiful and talented friend, Selphie Tilmitt." 

"Aw!" Selphie jumped up and bowed playfully. "But it wasn't possible without you, either."

"True, true." Zell grinned as Selphie punched him in the arm. "Kidding!"

"Well…now that you know how to dance, I must be off!" Selphie said in a corny voice. "There's a lot of things I have to do for tomorrow. Will I see you there?"

"Of course!!!" Zell gazed into her eyes. "Save me a dance?"

"If I can manage to get you away from Aiya, then sure!" She bounced out the door. "Bye!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

One two, one two…

Zell was mentally saying the steps over and over in his mind as he danced with Aiya. She was a tall, blonde haired-green eyed gorgeous girl…but her personality wasn't as beautiful.

"Zell, what in the _world_ are you doing?" She asked. "You're staring at your feet."

He snapped out of his trance and looked up at her. "Oh…sorry." Aiya sighed dramatically, annoyed. "Well, I just don't wanna step on your feet."

"You know…" Aiya began, "there's something…I have to do. Over there." She took Zell's arm from around her and walked away, leaving him alone on the floor. 

He watched her go. "Damn." She was already hanging over some other guy. Zell sighed and walked over to the corner, away from the music and the happy people.

Selphie watched Zell reside to the corner. She looked around for Irvine. "Irvy? Hey, Irvy?" When she saw him, she squinted a bit, but her eyes didn't fail her. _Irvine_ was with _Aiya_! "Oh my…" Instead of going after him, she shrugged him off and resided to another corner, trying hard not to cry.

Zell saw this, and he frowned when he saw Selphie. "Damn Irvine." He said as he saw his date with that cowboy. Zell was even madder that Irvine hurt Selphie. But he decided to try and cheer her up, in hopes that he'd feel better too. "Hey, Seffie!"

She looked up at him, her eyes red. "Zell? What are you doing here?"

"Well…I'd like to ask you to dance…if you don't mind."

"No…I don't." Selphie smiled. "Do you remember the dance?" Zell nodded. "Great!" She took him by the arm and they walked onto the floor. He took her in his arms and they both danced beautifully. 

"Zell…don't look at your feet."

"Oh." Zell looked up and gazed into Selphie's bright, emerald eyes. He felt enlightened and began to dance even better than he was. The music seemed to become lighter as well. Selphie felt as if she was dancing on air--Zell was a wonderful dance partner! The whole scene was magical.

As the song neared the end, the music became slower and much more romantic. Zell decided to take his chances, and dipped Selphie. She giggled all the way down. "Zell…" She said, gazing into his eyes and holding onto his back so she wouldn't fall on her own. "You're…wonderful." 

"I know." He said smoothly. Selphie grinned at him, and he pulled her back up. 

Suddenly, a bright shooting star graced the sky. Zell and Selphie both looked up, then looked back down into each other's eyes. They both felt the time was perfect, and their lips met silently. Selphie was quite taken by Zell, and Zell was very taken by Selphie.

"Well…" Zell said, blushing. "What now?"

The music suddenly started up into a fast tempo.

"Let's dance." Selphie kissed him again, and they danced the night away.

~*FiN!*~


End file.
